


Because you loved me

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kate Beckett, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Richard Castle, Omegaverse, Original Alpha Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is an Omega who is weary to love since his break up but falls in love with a red haired female Alpha, named Alex who later becomes the father of his child. A tragedy happens and Alex was killed leaving Rick to raise their new born daughter, Alexis an Alpha. Watched as Rick raises Alexis as a single parent and later falls in love with another female Alpha, Kate Beckett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you loved me

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

Richard 'Rick' Alexander Edger Rodgers smiled briefly at the red head female Alpha who shoo'd away other Alpha that had been hitting on him or more trying to touch him in the most inappropriate way. She turned around and flashed him a soft smile making his heart skip a beat and a flush to spread across his cheeks. Rick smiled back at her shyly causing her to laugh softly making him feel happy for some reason, he looked down at the notebook in front of him. Rick frowned as he remembered his ex's mother, how she always put him down saying his writing was nothing and how his foolish innocent Omega heart was broken when he thought his Alpha at the time would stick up for him against her mother but instead his Alpha broke up with him. He looked up at the red haired female Alpha and saw a warmth that he hadn't seen in a while, he gripped his pen tightly. Did he want to go through that heartache again? To open himself up to another Alpha only for his heart to be brutally crushed again?

Rick smiled at the red female Alpha who he learn was named Alexandra but prefer Alex, she was reading his first publish book, she would look up at him and smile fondly like she's been doing the past nine months they've been dating. Rick wondered how she managed to get him to open up to her but he was so happy she did, she was the prefect Alpha any Omega could want. She was patient with him which was something with his childish behavior he sometimes had, she was gentle, kind, sweet and romantic, she didn't push past his boundaries and she encourage him write. Stating to him that he need to prove that stuck up bitch of an Alpha his pervious relationship mother wrong that he was an excellent author. She supported him and brought him up instead of bring him down making him pursue his dream and helping him make it a reality and most of all when she said she loved him, she meant it.

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Alex smiled as they danced in their new apartment to their song "Because you loved me", Rick thought it was prefect way to describe what Alex meant to him, though she was a good foot taller then him even without heels. Alex laughed when he said that pouting and said all Alphas are taller then Omegas, and before he could get mad she kissed him with so much passion his knees buckled and her gripped around his waist tighten to bring him closer to her own body whisper in his ear.

"Alphas are taller then Omegas so we can kiss you like I just did." In a cheeky tone which made him laugh unable to be angry at her.

Rick smiled when he won the award for Best Seller book of the year, he looked out into the crowded of clapping people but he only meet the two very proud blue eyes that belong to his Alpha, Alex. Alex clapped proudly as she was beaming with pride for her Omega, her Richard.

Rick hugged Alex closer as he ran into his ex's stuck up mother again and she down talked him in front of his new Alpha all the harsh words made him feel do weak and once they were home he broke down and cried as Alex sooth him and rocked him back and froth.

"You are not worthless or that your never going to make it, because you will and you already did you got the Best Seller's award of the year, Ricky your prefect." Alec said gently as she kept her anger for that women at bay, how dare she hurt her Omega.

"You...think so?" Rick asked as he looked up at Alex.

She nodded firmly. "I know so." She said sternly making Rick smile and laugh before they knew it they both were laughing in the floor.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Rick was shocked, it was New Year's Eve and Alex and him were in their apartment enjoying each other's company, kissing when the ball came down in Central Square a few moments ago before she left and came back, pulling out blue box getting down one knee and looking at him with such love it made him happy.

"Richard Alexander Edger Rodgers will you marry me?" She asked looking at him with love and hope.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Rick said getting up and hugging Alex as she placed the ring on her fiancé as they shared a sweet slow kiss putting all the love they felt for each other into that kiss.

A year later after all the planning and decision making they stood at the altar with their friends and families as witnesses as the Father asked them to repeat the vows before asking them the question where they say 'I do'.

"I do." Alex said happily as she smiled at Richard.

"I do." Rick said once it was his turn and he and Alex kissed sealing the deal.

A few months after the wedding Alex finished her internship at the hospital and officially became a Neurologist. Rick prepare her a special meal which Alex ate and after they wished the dishes and put away the left overs, she started to kiss him passionately, kissing down his neck, gently nipping his bonding gland which was bitten into on their honey moon, gently displaying to the world that Richard Castle was her's Alexandra 'Alex' Eloise Castle. Rick moaned and arched against her, soon they were in bed tangled in a dance of passion and love that Alphas and Omegas did when they were in love. Rick gave a soft moan with his Alpha's name as he orgasm, Alex thought she's never seen anything more beautiful as she thrusted forward, knotting her Omega once she reached her own orgasm.

Two years later Rick smiled as he walked over to Alex's office and walked in throught the open door closing it causing Alex to raise an amused eyebrow.

"We're not having sex in my office, Ricky." Alex said amusement coloring her tone, she was beyond happy to see her Omega, especially after she just lost a patient.

"We are, that's great Ricky!" Alex said excitement in her voice as she hugged her Omega.

"Isn't she beauitful." Alex said looking at the picture of their unborn child growing inside Rick.

Rick laughed and snuggled closer to his Alpha. "You don't even know if its a girl yet." Rick said.

"I know but I'm hoping." Alex said as she kissed him.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

"Oh, Richard, I'm so sorry." Martha said to her son as she comfort him as he cried as he gripped one of Alex's shirts.

"Why, why did she have to... I don't understand, she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't desever to die." Rick said as tears flowed down his cheeks, he was eight and half months pregnant when the hospital called saying there was a shooting and his mate, his Alpha, Alex had been a victim and died instantly.

"I don't know, honey. But you need to calm down the baby, I know you don't want to lose your last piece of Alex." Martha said soothing her son.

Rick just sobbed as he thought about the baby inside him, the lady peice he had left of the red haired female Alpha named Alex who stole his heart, brought him up, stood by him through everything life throw at them and who loved him above everything, she was so prefect, the prefect Alpha and now she's gone.

Rick was in such a panic when his water broke and he had to deliver his baby early, six hours later, he was holding a little pink wrinkly squirming bundle if pink blankets.

"She was right mom, it's a girl, an Alpha too. I'm so glad, she was born an Alpha, I'm going to try my best to make her just like her father." Rick said to his mother as he kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead.

"I'm sure you will." Martha said as she smiled down at her granddaughter.

Rick looked down at the baby and teared up when he saw just how much she looked like Alex. "I wish she was here to see her, at least one time...but I guess I can take her to Alex's funeral." Rick mumbled.

"What are going to name her?" Martha asked Rick.

"Alexis Helen Castle." Rick said in a soft sad tone, he was not gettinv ride of his late Alpha's surname.

Rick stood holding his week old daughter as they lower the casket holding his dear Alpha's body, Rick tried hard not to cry but felt tears stubbornly slip past his walls and flowed freely down his cheeks, Alexis was calmly staring at him with her beautiful greenish blue eyes and then decided to cry. Rick rocked her back and forth, finding it fitting that both he and his daughter should sob as they started to cover up the casket.

Martha gently kept her grip on her son's arm as she led him and her granddaughter away from the freshly made grave.

**Here lies Alexandra 'Alex' Eloise Castle**

**Beloved Alpha, Father and Person**

**R.I.P**

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"Mommy?" Alexis said as she grabbed her bunny looking up sy Rick with big wide eyes.

"Yes, honey?" Rick ask as he picked up his eighteen month old.

"Love you." Alexis said cutely as she giggle.

"I love you too." Rick said as he brought Alexis closer to him, his last connection to Alex.

Rick looked at the date and felt sadness in his heart, it been one year since she died and listening to their song didn't help but having Alexis close to him did.


End file.
